ghostintheshellfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:Well-Fed Me
Katakura: Ultimately, regardless of whatever the truth might be, it's also true that we were looking for an opportunity to make amends. With the countries of Asia, I mean. Assemblyman: That may be the case especially for those who had received a postwar education within the last century. Katakura: They actively participated and fought in the second Vietnam War yet they managed to remain bystanders in the war between Asia and Europe. Not to mention the numbers in this relief fund that we've accrued, Assemblyman. Assemblyman: No more. I'm fine. Katakura: Just think of it as taxes and enjoy yourself. Assemblyman: I'm no match for you, Chairman. Katakura: Augh!? Assemblyman: Ogh!? Assemblyman: Huh? Who are you?... Katakura: Don't do it, Gino! Spare me! Please... I beg you! Gino! Katakura: Gino? SP: Hey. Gino: Uh! Katakura: What's wrong? You're all right, Gino? The flight's getting a little choppy. Gino: I'm sorry about that, Chairman... Katakura: Hmm. DI: Well-Fed Me; NIGHT CRUISE Pilot 1: Gino, wanna grab a bite at that place I told you about? They got great oysters. Gino: Sure, but some other time. Pilot 1: All right, because you gotta go to your main job? Raking in the bucks. Gino: I feel sorry for him. Cyborgs with artificial organs have no need for food. To say nothing of the fact his senses are now completely digital, the joy of savoring a delicious meal is nothing more than nostalgia. ...Uh!? Er! Pilot 1: What's the matter? Public Security get on your case again, buddy boy? Gino: No... Pilot 2: Hahaha, you talking about Nakamatsu? Pilot 3: Yeah, you got it. I heard he got dumped again. Gino: Cyborg-use food products. If you think about it, they're victims, too. They were called to serve in Non-nuclear World War IV, the so-called second Vietnam War, campaign regulations provided them with the high-performance cyberbrains and partial prosthetic bodies. It's often said that war is a trade fair for multinational corporations. A proving ground where cyberization and prosthetic technology advances by leaps and bounds. That's what the last war was really about. Without realizing that they were guinea pigs, they lost human bodies, their families, even their homelands, now they cling to the skimpy benefits and jobs that are doled out to them. At first glance, they appear happy. But they don't have a clue that it's a false pleasure created by a virtual personality composed of a cyberbrain and synthetic body. News Reporter: The Metro Police Department's Joint Investigation Headquarters has announced that an individualist terrorist organization has claimed responsibility for the series of bombings in the refugee district. According to the statement they've released, the group demands the deportation of refugees of Asian descent. They characterize the crimes as acts of revenge for what they view as a financial collapse brought on by riots instigated by the Asian refugees and refugee aid policies. Gino: It's a bluff. Gino: All the mass media does is swallow everything the authorities feed them. They know it's a bluff, and they manipulate the information to boost their profits. That's how they do things. Gino: If you're intent on understanding what the media wants and what they're trying to accomplish, just take a peek at the things they do at night. Having lost the ability to regard their acts of debauchery with any objectivity, they do nothing but continuously mock the foolish masses. Gino: This is made abundantly clear in how Katakura, chairman of the Big Three networks, finds fault with people who dine at upscale restaurants. It goes without saying that they include the party representative class, but also the chief executives of the multinational corporations who control the patents on the cyberbrains and prosthetic bodies of the high officials in every ministry and agency. Katakura has never had the guts to report the truth. His only desire is maintaining his personal empire. Reporter: We're at the scene where a government building was bombed by a group of Asian refugees who are opposed to current refugee policies. The huge column of smoke indicates that this attack was a lar... Gino: They're sloppy. You can't end anything with stuff like this. And you can't start anything, either. Gino: Reset the world... The real enemy is the mass media. They work hand in hand with the government, pretending in a loud voice to be righteous. But they don't know. They don't realize there is someone here who knows everything, that this person knows the truth, and he has an unwavering will to try living up to that truth. His execution must be carried out soon. That is the mission given to someone who knows the truth and is not afraid to die in its pursuit. Barker: Hey, buddy, why not come in? Come on! Gino: A great Jewish writer said this at the turn of the last century. "Life without truth is not possible. Truth is perhaps life itself." And this place is where that true life exists. Gino: Huh? Uh... Gino: Her beauty is an undeniable truth. A beauty that makes no attempt to hide the fact that she is a living creature. A purity that accepts pleasure for its own sake, and possesses nothing except that which is necessary for survival. A single glance tells you this body is a full prosthetic. A perfect physical form indistinguishable from a being that's specialized for pleasure. This is true beauty. Gino: She is the only one that I can be certain is human. I see something in her, something I connect with. It's as if she's stubbornly trying to protect her humanity, just like I am. Gino: Everything else pales before her spirit. Even if you obtained her body through the power of money, you could never possess her will, her beauty, or her truth. Hirara: Ah... Gino: Huh! Katakura: Hehehehehe... Gino: Aghhh... Hirara: Why?... Gino: No one can tarnish the truth. Not even if they bring the full might of their authority to bear and try to toy with our emotions, there's only one person who knows the truth. And that person is me. There's nobody else. Tomorrow's the day. Tomorrow, the world will have its eyes opened to the truth. Gino: Tomorrow is finally the day. Chief: Look, if you're gonna take a day off, you gotta tell me! I don't care if this is your regular job or a moonlighting gig, but you oughta be grateful that you got handed such a plum job being the Chairman's personal pilot. It's a really first-rate assignment, pal. Gino, I'll admit that you were a hell of a good pilot. Back in the war, you were a hero. However, you better understand that when it comes to wounded combat cyborgs like yourself, the job market is pretty slim pickings! Gino: ...... Chief: Now what? Gino: In the old days, you weren't like this. What happened? Chief: Ooh... what? Gino: In the past, you would've had the courage to never avert your eyes from the truth, no matter how hard it might've been to look at. The old you would never have allowed a man like Katakura to roam at large! You would've taken action and done something, you would've done what was right! Chief: But... the times have changed. You do whenever you gotta do to get by, dammit. Gino: Have you forgotten why I left the military and why I turned my back on that to come here with you? Chief: Hey, are you listening? Gino: Huh? Chief: Are you feeling okay, kid? You were mumbling about something. Gino: It was nothing... Sorry about that, sir. Katakura: I'm going to let you deal with that one. I'm positive they're prepared... Something wrong? Gino: Uh... Well, I'm just sorry about yesterday, sir. I took the day off without clearing it through you first. Katakura: Yesterday? Gino: I hope I didn't inconvenience you. Katakura: Oh, you did? Yeah, I'm back. No, it was nothing. Anyway, where were we? Gino: Mmmmgh.... Gino: Damn it! Damn it!! He relies on my abilities, he needs me, but the son of a bitch pretended he forgot! That sadistic bastard! I try to show him a little courtesy. What does he do? He walks all over me like I'm dirt! One twist of the controls, and I could... Katakura: Ummm... Gino: My conscience is completely clear. I don't begrudge laying down my life for the sake of the pathetic masses. But even if I tried to exterminate Katakura, remove his foulness from the world, it's possible that it would be covered up by their networks. If that should occur, and the world will never know the truth. In order to make sure that doesn't happen, I need to tell the truth to someone else. Pilot 4: Yeah, my wife's giving me the cold shoulder. Pilot 1: That's a bummer, pal. I recommend you start treatin' her real nice if you want her to warm back up. Hahahaha! Hm? Yo, guy, what's shaking? Gino: Uh, I'm wondering if you wanna go out for a drink. I thought we could go to that oyster place you were talking about. I'd like give it a try. Pilot 1: That's a switch! Why, is it a special occasion? Gino: No, no, it's because... you know, I've been moonlighting here now, it appears that I may have to quit soon because of my regular job. I thought we... Pilot 1: Oh, you're moving up, then. I envy you, lucky bastard. Gino: No, well.., it's not like that. Pilot 1: Well, if that's the reason, I definitely wanna head out for a farewell drink with you. Wouldn't you know, today's no good for me. Gino: Uh, hey, don't worry about it. No big deal. Pilot 4: Hm! Pilot 1: Hang in there, pal. Gino: I was enlisted to fight for a purpose that was far removed from survival. It was simply to keep certain parties in power. No one can understand the magnitude of what I lost there. Batou: What can I do for you? Gino: Ugh, uhh... I, I wanna buy her with this, please. Batou: Ain't enough. Gino: Huh? Batou: You keep your chicken feed. They ain't nowhere near enough. Gino: Uh... Batou: It ain't just you. You aren't the only one who lost something precious during that war. We belong to a big club. Girl: Okay, all finished. Gino: Huh? But we haven't done anything yet. What do you mean? Girl: Look, if you want something more, you have to pay extra. Besides... Gino: But I paid up front as part of my membership fee. C'mon! Girl: Hey, Boss. Gino: P-Please forgive me! I'm sorry. Please don't take on my money. I need it... ! If, if you take it, my wife and kids, they'll... T-They'll starve, and I'm begging you, please...! Manager: Bang! Inquiry: Hello, Refugee Aid fund. May I help you? Gino: I'm sorry to bother you but recently I donated to your fund drive, and I... Inquiry: We appreciate your support. Gino: Um, something's come up, and I was wondering if I could put a stop on the deduction from my account. Uh, hello? Inquiry: I apologize, sir, but I'm not sure that I understand your request. Would you mind explaining it to me again? Gino: Explain? I already told you I wanna stop the withdrawal! I just wanna cancel my registration! Inquiry: In that case, you'll need to file an application. I'll walk in through the process from the beginning. For questions regarding the fund including contribution payment, please press 1. For all other questions, please press 2. Pilot 5: That was their first easy win in a long time. Pilot 6: Oh, uh, that's the all-star game you're talking about? Pilot 5: Yeah. Did you see that cross from the right, man, talk about awesome. Pilot 6: It sent chills up my spine. Pilot 5: That was some nice heading. Pilot 6: Their defense didn't have any heart. Gino: Woops... Why do they want to eat? It's not like they need to. Why do they want to eat? They don't need to! Gino: Why!? Why!? Why!? Why do they want to eat? This isn't instinct! This isn't truth! Pilot 7: I gotta tell ya, I was shocked. Pilot 4: Yeah, it's hard to believe he was picked up by Public Security. Pilot 7: Wild, isn't it? Pilot 4: Do you think he had any idea? That he was Asian, I mean. Pilot 7: Who? Pilot 4: Gino. Weren't those guys pretty tight? Pilot 7: Oh, him. Nah, that dummy would've never suspected. Pilot 4: I guess you're right. Pilot 7: Yeah. Announcer: An Asian refugee has been arrested for the recent attack at the government office building. The suspect is Yoishi Misawa, AKA, Yang Minte. He's now being escorted out of the building by an officer on either arm. Does this performance he's giving mean that he is confident of victory? Gino: Him, but... How could that be...? Announcer: In response to the arrest, unprecedented press conferences have already been called by three Asian refugee aid associations, as well as the Society Seeking the Guarantee of Human Rights for Asian Refugees. They claim that there are extenuating circumstances for his actions, as they speak out against the discrimination endured by Asian and Japanese refugees on a daily basis. They have announced that they will call for a reduction in Minte's sentence if convicted. SP: Give this person a lift home, will you? Gino: ...Huh? Gino: What's wrong? What did he... What did Katakura do to you? Hirara: It's my job. Gino: I... was looking for you. I've been searching these past few days. No, since long before I was born. Hirara: Me, too. Gino: I won't let you suffer anymore. Let's keep flying and go far away. Just the two of us, to a country where we won't be bothered by anyone. But there's something that I have to do before we leave. Hirara: What are you planning on doing? Gino: I-I have to fulfill a mission to set the truth free. Hirara: Will you take me with you, then? Gino: Eh? Uh, uhh... Hirara: You've done enough fighting. It's over now. You've won. Gino: If only... that were true. Batou: Major, I just got word from Ishikawa. He says there's nothing that links this guy to the series of terrorist events. And based on his military records, the loss of his lower body was unrelated to combat operations. Apparently, he came down with a nasty STD while he was deployed. Hey, Major, you listening? Hirara: Yeah, I read you. The assassination plot our boy came up with is pure fantasy. Batou: Hm. So, what are you gonna do with him? Hirara: Don't worry about it. He's just one of the countless numbers of pitiful souls who harbor faint dreams of greatness and is frustrated by reality. He'll never carry out his plan. Gino: Uh, miss? W-Where can I take you? Hirara: He's a member of the proletariat who is pathetically out of touch with reality... Category:Transcripts